Niemals einer Meinung
by Yami no Magi
Summary: Seto sinniert über seine Beziehung zu Joey Wheeler... und stößt dabei auf seltsame Tatsachen. Slash: SetoJoey


**Titel: **Niemals einer Meinung

**Kapitel: **Eins, one, uno! Und warum? Weil es ein One-Shot ist!

**Fandome:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing:** Seto/Joey

**Genre: **Romantik, maybe Fluff, Shonen-Ai

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört Kazuki Takahashi und die Liedzeilen den Toten Hosen, ergo: Nichts gehört mir, außer die Idee, das ganze zu vermischen. Deswegen bin und beibe ich arm wie eine Kirchenmaus.

**Kommentar der Autorin:** Meine erste Fanfiction auf dieser Seite. Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, wie sie hier ankommt. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Niemals einer Meinung_

Ja, dieser Satz trifft es wirklich. Niemals, wirklich nie, nicht eine Minute sind wir einer Meinung; waren es nie und werden es auch nie sein. Wie kann man auch, bei so einer großen Klappe, die sich niemals zu schließen scheint.

Diese Stimme…wieder dringt sie an mein Ohr und wieder muss ich unwillkürlich den Kopf drehen.

Mit wem hat er sich jetzt schon wieder angelegt? Sicher wieder Tristan oder Duke; oder einer der anderen Idioten, die mich Tagtäglich umgeben. Ich muss leise seufzen; und ich kenn nicht mal den Grund dafür. Irgendwie fühlt es sich so an, als ob mir lieber wäre, Joey würde mit mir streiten.

…Joey? …Seit wann nenne ich den Köter so? Erschrocken beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe und hoffe, dass Wheeler in diesem Moment nicht zu mir herübersieht, denn sonst könnte er eine verräterische Röte auf meinen Wangen bemerken.

_Ich zeige auf die Sterne, doch du siehst nur den Mond. __  
Ich rufe HALT und du rennst dabei los._

Halt, ja, das ruft inzwischen auch mein Gehirn in höchsten Tönen. Wie komme ich dazu, so einen Schwachsinn zu denken?

„Kaiba!"

Eine ungeduldige Stimme lässt mich herumfahren. Hinter mir steht die Kindergartentruppe inklusive Wachhund. Der Winzling Yugi Muto schaut mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Sag mal, stimmt was nicht mit dir?" fragt er gerade heraus.

Ich runzle die Stirn. Wie kommt er dazu, mich so was zu fragen? Sofort schaltet mein Gehirn den berüchtigten kaibanischen Eisblick ein.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, Muto", gebe ich kalt zurück.

In den Gesichtern von Taylor und dieser braunhaarigen Nervensäge Tea spiegelt sich sofort Zorn wieder und auch Yugis Miene verdunkelt sich.

„Wir wollten uns nur erkundigen Kaiba", sagt er etwas vorwurfsvoll „Weil du so apathisch dagesessen hast."

Soll mich das etwa zerknirschen, oder was? Nur weil der Kindergarten sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hat? Nein danke, darauf kann ich verzichten. Ich schnaube auf und mein Blick wandert zu Joey…pardon…Wheeler. Doch der steht einfach nur da, lässig an seinen Tisch gelehnt und sagt nichts.

Ich kann einfach nicht widerstehen…

„So schweigsam heute, Wheeler?"

Endlich kommt Bewegung in die schlanke Gestalt. Er grinst, nein, eher ist es ein Lächeln. „Ich kann mich auch stumm über dich lustig machen, Kaiba."

Bei dieser Antwort bleibt mir ja glatt die Spucke weg. Unser Hündchen ist heute echt schlagfertig.

_Will ich Dir was erzählen, dann kann ich mir sicher sein,  
dass du schon alles kennst und Dich fürchterlich langweilst.  
Wenn ich sage SCHWARZ, setzt du sofort auf rot,_

_ob es klappt oder nicht, du versuchst es anders rum. _

Es klingelt. Die Pause ist um und die nächste Stunde beginnt. Wie immer sitze ich in der letzten Reihe, in der letzten Bank am Fenster und vor mir steht mein aufgeklappter Laptop. Die Schule langweilt mich. Ich frage mich, warum ich immer noch hingehe, obwohl mir mein Stiefvater doch schon alles eingetrichtert hat.

Mein Blick fällt auf den Blondschopf zwei Reihen vor mir. Wie immer muss er vor dem Lehrerpult sitzen, da er sonst niemals Ruhe geben würde. Unbeabsichtigt muss ich schmunzeln. Die Zahlen auf dem Bildschirm meines Laptops sind plötzlich so interessant wie ein Backstein, stattdessen fixiere ich lieber den blonden Haarschopf vor mir und beobachte, wie er aufgeregt mit dem Lehrer diskutiert.

Innerlich schlage ich mir an die Stirn. Seit wann interessiere ich mich eigentlich für Wheeler?

_Du hältst nichts von meinen Freunden, ich kann deine nicht verstehen.  
Kein Wunder, dass man uns so gut wie nie zusammen sieht._

Das ist ja auch logisch. Niemand, kein Mensch auf der Welt - außer der Dalai Lhama vielleicht und das auch nur im Zustand tiefster Meditation – könnte es mit Yugi, Taylor und Tea aushalten. Ich frage mich heute zum wiederholtesten Male, warum sich Wheeler mit diesen Volldeppen abgibt.

Und immer, wenn sich Yugi in diesen Pseudomonarchen verwandelt, der immer irgendwas von Schicksal und irgendwelchen vergangenen Ereignissen daherquatscht, könnte ich der ganzen Bagage an die Gurgel gehen.

…Schon wieder ertappe ich mich, wie ich mich frage, warum Wheeler nicht endlich mal alleine ist. Auf dem Klo, oder so…

Er ist mittlerweile aufgestanden, da Mathematik endlich herum ist. Mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck beugt er sich zu Dukes Pult hinunter um in sein Heft zu schauen.

Ich kann einfach nicht anders, als auf seinen Hintern zu starren. Ein süßer kleiner Hintern, an dem ich zu gerne mal…

Eine innerliche Ohrfeige bringt mich auf den Boden der Realität zurück. Mit Entsetzten stelle ich fest, dass Wheeler mich anstarrt. Ich starre perplex zurück, widme mich dann aber ganz schnell wieder meinem Laptop, der sich bestimmt unbeachtet vorkommt.

_Wir werden niemals einer Meinung sein, _

_und wenn sich's nur ums Wetter dreht._

Ich höre Schritte auf mich zukommen und hebe den Kopf. Wheeler steht vor mir und betrachtet mich kritisch.

„Was ist?" fauche ich.

„Nichts", gibt er ruhig zurück „Aber die Frage ist, was ist mit dir."

_Frag mich nicht warum, ich brauche dich._

Ich kann nicht anders, als höhnisch zu grinsen. Irgendwas in mir schaltet immer auf kalt, kaum ist dieses blonde Wesen in meiner Nähe.

„Macht sich der kleine Streuner etwa Sorgen um mich?"

Wheelers braune Augen blitzen…seine unbeschreiblichen braunen Augen. Er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hör auf, mich dauernd so zu nennen, Kaiba", keift er „Das nervt langsam!"

Ich mustere ihn kalt. „Und nur, weil du das sagst, soll ich damit aufhören, dich als ‚Köter' zu bezeichnen, Köter?"

Wheeler schnaubt auf und stützt sich mit seinen Händen auf meinem Tisch ab. „Lass es, oder ich polier dir die Fresse, du reicher Pinkel."

In diesem Moment treten Yugi und die anderen dazwischen. Wie immer eigentlich. Das gleiche Szenario jeden Tag, jede Woche, jeden Monat…jedes Jahr.

_Jeden Tag reicht uns der kleinste Streit, _

_um aufeinander loszugehen.  
Frag mich nicht wieso, ich liebe dich! _

Das frage ich mich die ganze Zeit schon selber. Warum? Warum diesen nervigen, hässlichen, schmutzigen, unterbelichteten…sexy…Köter namens Joey Wheeler?

Wir sind alle in der Abschlussklasse. Noch einige Wochen, dann ist unsere Oberschulzeit zu Ende. Alle werden auseinander gehen, auf Unis studieren, sich eine Arbeit suchen, oder – wie in meinem Fall – Geld scheffeln. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns alle nie mehr wieder sehen.

Eigentlich müsste ich bei dem Gedanken einen dreifachen Salto vor Freude machen, doch wenn ich daran denke, mich nie mehr mit dem Hündchen zu streiten, geschieht etwas in meinem Inneren.

Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, so komisch fühlt es sich an.

Ich muss ehrlich sein: um Yugi, den bekloppten Pharao, den Idioten Taylor und um Tea tut es mir kein bisschen Leid. Meinetwegen können sie nach Timbuktu auswandern, wenn sie unbedingt wollen, doch bei Joey Wheeler, sieht es schon ganz anders aus…

_Wenn dir etwas gefällt, steht für mich schon lange fest,  
ich kann's nicht ausstehn, weil's langweilig ist._

„Wenn ich schon mit dir streite, Kaiba, hör gefälligst zu!"

Wheelers schrille Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er steht immer noch vor mir, seine Hände auf mein Pult abgestützt und blickt mich angriffslustig an. Hinter ihm stehen Yugi und die anderen. Yugi wirkt, wie immer, ziemlich hilflos und schwach, den anderen beiden ist es eher peinlich. Nicht nur, weil sich nun auch noch Bakura zu ihnen gesellt hat.

„Du nervst jeden hier, Köter, also hör auf zu kläffen", brumme ich und werfe ihm einen Kaiba-liken Todesblick zu.

„Ach ja?" Wheeler richtet sich auf und stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte „Ich soll also aufhören wie ein Köter zu kläffen?"

Er dreht sich noch mal kurz zu seinen behämmerten Freunden um und macht dann etwas, das niemand anderes sonst auch nur im Traum gewagt hätte!

…

Er packt mich am Arm, zieht mich hoch und schleift mich aus dem Klassenraum, vorbei an der Lehrerin für Geschichte, die gerade zur nächsten Stunde schreiten will.

Ich selbst bin so perplex und überrumpelt, dass ich mich nicht im Geringsten wehre. Wenn ich dazu im Stande gewesen wäre, hätte Wheeler schlechte Karten gehabt. Ich kann schließlich nicht umsonst Karate!

Doch leider scheint mein Gehirn nicht zu funktionieren, jedenfalls laufe ich wie ein Depp hinter dem Hündchen her, wobei es doch eigentlich umgekehrt sein müsste.

Endlich komme ich wieder zu Besinnung und ich reiße mich los.

Wütend starre ich den Blonden an.

„Wheeler, spinnst du?" fahre ich ihn an.

„Halt die Luft an, Kaiba", sagt der ganz ruhig

Ich glaube, ich hör nicht richtig. Zwar ist jetzt der Moment, wo ich ihn ganz für mich alleine habe, doch eigentlich läuft das nicht ganz so, wie ich es wollte.

Wheeler grinst. „Oder wolltest du etwa mit mir im Klassenzimmer darüber reden?"

Ich horche auf. „Worüber?" frage ich ihn misstrauisch.

Wieder grinst er von einem Ohr zum anderen. Dieser Anblick ist unbezahlbar und ich kann mich nicht an ihm satt sehen. Er sieht einfach zu süß aus, wenn er hinterhältig grinst.

…

Moment!...süß??...hinterhältig???

Wheeler grinst hinterhältig! Was hat er vor?

„Na, DARÜBER", seine Stimme klingt verschwörerisch.

Ich schlucke. Oh nein! Er wird doch nicht bemerkt haben, dass ich ihn angestarrt habe!

_Wenn es uns mal schlecht geht, suchen wir woanders Trost,  
unser Mitleid füreinander war noch nie sehr groß. _

Joey Wheeler steht vor mir und grinst mich an. Ein schmutziges und dreckiges Joey-Wheeler-Grinsen.

„Kaiba, Kaiba", er schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf „Glaubst du wirklich, ich merk es nicht, wenn man mir auf den Hintern starrt?"

Er kichert, wahrscheinlich, weil ich gerade Leichenblass geworden bin.

Innerlich fluche ich. Alle möglichen Schimpfwörter schießen mir durch den Kopf, die für diese Geschichte eindeutig nicht jugendfrei sind.

Er hat es tatsächlich gemerkt! Das ist mein Ende!! Das Ende meines Rufes, meiner Karriere, das Ende meiner Existenz! Joseph Jay Wheeler wird mich gnadenlos in den Boden rammen! Ungespitzt!!

Er wird es der ganzen Schule erzählen und mich total zum Affen machen! Mein Ansehen wird für immer im Eimer sein!!

Wheeler sieht mich spöttisch an. Es schein so, als sehe er genau, wie es hinter meiner Stirn arbeitet.

„Du brauchst ja nicht gleich in Panik auszubrechen, Kaiba", sagte er und grinst „Ich werde es schon keinem erzählen."

Zweifelnd blicke ich ihn an und wische mir innerlich schon den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Außerdem", Wheelers Stimme nimmt einen dunklen Unterton an „Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass es mir nicht gefällt, wenn du meinen Hintern anstarrst."

Wieder muss ich schlucken und ich zweifle nun langsam an meinem Geisteszustand. DAS konnte er nun wirklich nicht gesagt haben! Nicht der Blondschopf!!

_Wir werden niemals einer Meinung sein,  
und wenn sich's nur ums Wetter dreht.  
Frag mich nicht warum, ich brauche dich._

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie er meine Hand in die seinige nimmt und sie langsam zu seinem Hintern führt.

„Möchtest du dein Objekt der Begierde mal anfassen, Kaiba?" raunt er.

Mir bricht der kalte Schweiß aus, als ich Joeys Po unter meiner Handfläche spüre. Er hat meine Hand mittlerweile losgelassen, mit seinen den Kragen meiner Jacke gepackt und sich ganz nah an mich herangezogen.

Ich erschaudere, als ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals spüre und mir der Geruch seiner Haare in die Nase steigt…Erdbeeren.

„Was ist los, Kaiba?", seine Lippen sind ganz nahm an meinem Ohr und berühren es schon fast „Warum so schüchtern?"

Schüchtern? Ich und schüchtern? Diese beiden Worte kann man gar nicht zusammen in einem Satz verwenden!

Zugegeben, ich war etwas überrascht, als Wheeler mich plötzlich so abgegraben hat, doch langsam löst sich meine Starre. Ich und schüchtern? Pah…

Immer noch liegt meine Hand auf Joeys geilen, knackigen Hintern. Wie zum Beweis, packe ich zu und drücke ihn gegen meine Lenden.

Der Blonde keucht kurz erschrocken auf, dann grinst er lasziv.

„Huch, warum so stürmisch? Du kannst es wohl nicht erwarten, oder Kaiba?"

Ich grinse nun ebenfalls und verstärkte den Druck auf Wheelers Hintern.

„Nicht eine Sekunde länger."

_Jeden Tag reicht uns der kleinste Streit,  
um aufeinander loszugehen. _

„Dir ist doch bewusst, dass wir Erzfeinde sind", Wheelers Stimme hatte schon wieder diesen dunklen Unterton.

Ich nicke. „Mich reizen immer die gefährlichen Abenteuer", nuschele ich und beobachte gebannt das ebenmäßige Gesicht, mit den braunen Augen und den leicht geöffneten, geschwungenen Lippen, das sich meinem wie in Zeitlupe nähert.

Ich halte diese Anspannung nicht mehr aus!

Meine freie Hand führe ich zu Wheelers Nacken und drücke seinen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt ganz nah an den meinen.

Ein Feuerwerk scheint in mir zu explodieren, als sich unsere Lippen berühren.

_Frag mich nicht warum, ich liebe dich! _

Nein, explodieren ist nicht das richtige Wort, eher ist es ein Vulkanausbruch Stärke zehn! Eine Welle an heißer Lava scheint die gerade meinen Körper zu durchdringen, als seine Arme sich um meinen Nacken schlingen und er sich immer näher an mich drückt.

Joey Wheeler!

Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich stehe hier auf dem Gang, mitten in der Schule, an eine Wand gelehnt, mit Joey Wheeler im Arm und knutsche, was das Zeug hält!

Aber gut küssen kann mein Hündchen, das muss ich zugeben.

…

Stop! Hab ich gerade MEIN Hündchen gedacht??

Ich keuche in den Kuss hinein, als die Zunge meines Hündchens fordernd über meine Lippen leckt. So selbstbewusst kenne ich Wheeler ja gar nicht, doch ich lasse ihn gewähren. Ich öffne meine Lippen einen Spalt und sofort beginnt er mit seiner Zunge nach meiner zu suchen, um sie in einen Kampf zu verwickeln.

Mit Freuden lasse ich mich darauf ein, lasse zu, dass seine warme Zunge meine Mundhöhle erkundet, immer wieder fordernd über meine Lippen streicht und mir fast den Atem raubt.

Währendessen bin auch ich nicht untätig geblieben. Mit der Hand, die zuerst auf Joeys Hintern lag, fahre ich nun langsam unter sein Hemd der Schuluniform und berühre die zarte Haut seines Rückens.

Ich spüre, wie er erschaudert. Ich muss schmunzeln.

„Das magst du wohl", hauche ich.

Joey Wheeler nickt und drückt sich noch mehr an mich, verwickelt mich wieder in einen unbeschreiblichen Zungenkuss.

_Wenn ich dich haben kann, dann merke ich, ich will dich gar nicht mehr,  
ist es umgekehrt, hab ich Angst, dass du mir nicht gehörst.  
So war's bei uns schon immer, es wird niemals anders sein,  
würdest du's noch mal versuchen, ich wär sofort dabei. _

Das schrille Klingeln, das plötzlich die Gänge erfüllt, lässt Joey und mich erschrocken auseinander fahren. Panisch blicken wir uns an. Gleich würden etliche Schüler auf den Gang stürmen und das erste, was sie sehen würden, war Joey Wheeler, eng umschlungen mit Seto Kaiba, knutschend an eine Wand gelehnt.

Ich sehe mich hektisch um und bemerke, dass wir nicht weit von der Toilette entfernt sind. Schnell packe ich den Blonden am Handgelenk und ziehe ihn mit mir.

„Komm, beeil dich, Hündchen", zische ich ihm zu und knalle die Toilettentür hinter ihm zu. Draußen rennen in dem Moment die ersten Schüler an der Toilettentür vorbei und nach dem Ansteigen des Geräuschpegels zu urteilen, wabbten sie gerade wie eine riesige Flut durch die Gänge.

Joey steht hinter mir und hat sich an mich geschmiegt, damit er auch etwas hören kann. Er kichert.

Etwas pikiert drehe ich mich zu ihm um. „Was ist so lustig, Wheeler?"

„Du hast mich ‚Hündchen' genannt."

Schlagartig werde ich wieder rot. Auch das noch! Peinlicher kann es ja gar nicht mehr werden!

Der Blonde sieht mich immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen an, das allmählich unanständige Züge annimmt.

„Aber das gefällt mir", flüstert er mit einer Stimme, die mein Blut sofort in Wallung bringt, ganz besonders an bestimmten Zonen.

„Liegt wahrscheinlich an meiner leicht masochistischen Ader, dass ich gern von anderen kontrolliert werde", seine braunen Augen kommen mir immer näher und ich muss mich zusammenreisen, um nicht wieder zu erstarren.

Stattdessen greife ich blitzschnell nach seinen Handgelenken und drücke ihn an die gekachelte Wand.

„So, so", sage ich amüsiert „Du willst also gerne von andern kontrolliert werden, wie ein räudiger Köter?"

Ich blicke Joey provozierend in die Augen und warte auf die übliche Reaktion, doch sie kommt nicht. Stattdessen entfährt ihm ein leises Stöhnen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Kaiba, wie sehr es mich anmacht wenn du mich so nennst."

_Wir werden niemals einer Meinung sein,  
und wenn sich's nur ums Wetter dreht._

Ich blinzele verwirrt. Was hatte Wheeler gerade gesagt?

„Und warum regst du dich dann immer so auf, wenn ich dich so nenne?" frage ich etwas perpelx.

Von Joey kommt daraufhin nur ein verschmitztes Grinsen. „Um zu vertuschen, dass ich dir jedes Mal am liebsten sofort die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hätte."

„Na, das lässt sich ja nachholen", flüstere ich und drückte seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf an die Wand „Nur leider wird es genau umgekehrt sein, nämlich, dass ich dir die Kleider vom Leib reiße."

Wieder spüre ich, wie Wheeler erschaudert. Tatsächlich scheint ihn das ganze Uke-Seme Getue wirklich anzumachen.

„Aber nicht hier auf der Schultoilette", hauche ich ihm ins Ohr und grinse sofort über seinen enttäuschten Blick „Ich weiß einen viel besseren Ort."

_Frag mich nicht warum, ich brauche dich.  
Jeden Tag reicht uns der kleinste Streit,  
um aufeinander loszugehen._

Ich ziehe den Blonden mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Schulgebäude und achte dabei nicht auf das Gezeter der Putzfrau, weil wir über den frisch gewischten Boden rennen. Ich kann es selber ja kaum erwarten. Ich will wieder seine Lippen auf den meinen spüren, seine Hände auf meiner Haut, seine Zunge…

Niemals hätte ich mir träumen lassen, eines Tages Joey Wheeler, den ich schon seit Ewigkeiten – ja, ich habe mir eingestanden, dass ich ihm schon ewig verfallen bin – anhimmele, einmal nach allen Regeln der Kunst verführen zu dürfen.

Ich drehe mich im Lauf zu ihm um, er lächelt glückselig. Denkt er etwa das gleiche wie ich? Er drückt meine Hand und schließt zu mir auf, als er die schwarze Limousine sieht, die vor dem Schulgebäude parkt.

Schnell öffne ich die hintere Tür und bitte ihn hinein, um danach selbst in den Wagen zu klettern.

„Roland", herrsche ich den Fahrer, etwas gröber als notwendig an „Fahr so schnell wie möglich nach Hause!"

Roland nickt und er schein zu verstehen, dass ich ungeduldig bin. Wie von selbst, als sein es selbstverständlich, lässt er die dunkle Trennscheibe, zwischen der Fahrerkabine und den Rücksitzen nach einem unterwürfigen „Sehr wohl, Sir" nach oben fahren.

Im Gedanken danke ich ihm dafür, denn jetzt kann ich mich wieder ungestört meinem ‚Gast' widmen, der es sich auf der großen Rückbank bequem gemacht hatte und mich nun äußerst lasziv anlächelt.

Wieder lege ich meine Hand auf seinen Nacken und ziehe seinen Kopf zu mir. Seine Lippen sind einladend einen Spalt geöffnet und glänzen feucht. Ich kann nicht widerstehen und presse meine darauf. Es dauert nicht lange, schon haben ich ihn in ein wildes Zungenspiel verwickelt, das mich leise aufstöhnen lässt.

Ein warmer Schauer läuft meinen Rücken hinunter, als sich seine kalten Finger unter mein Hemd schieben und sein Knie wie zufällig meinen Schritt berührt.

_Frag mich nicht warum, ich liebe dich!_

Oh ja, das würde noch ein langer Tag werden, es sei denn, Roland würde noch langsamer fahren!!

Es dauert fast eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sich das schwarze, schmiedeiserne Tor vor der Limousine langsam aufschiebt und der Wagen die Einfahrt hinauffährt. Fast gleichzeitig mit dem bremsen Rolands, öffne ich die Autotür. Hinter mir lehnt sich Wheeler mit sanfter Gewalt an mich, um mich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Auto zu bugsieren, um dann selbst in Windeseile auszusteigen.

Eilig packe ich ihn am Handgelenk und zeihe in die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür hoch. Roland folgt uns im Laufschritt. Er durchquert gerade die Halle, als ich mit Wheeler die Treppe hinaufstürme.

„Master Kaiba, ich denke, Sie sollten eines der hinteren Gästezimmer für ihre Aktivitäten in Anspruch nehmen", ruft er mir in sachlichem Ton nach „Master Mokuba hat gerade Besuch und spielt in seinem Zimmer, das ja, wie Sie wissen, genau neben dem Ihrigen liegt."

Ich stocke kurz in meiner Bewegung und nicke meinem Diener dann zu. „Danke, Roland, ich möchte in den nächsten Stunden nicht gestört werden."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Mein Blick fällt auf Wheeler, der krebsrot angelaufen ist. Wieder muss ich schmunzeln. Das ist ihm wohl peinlich.

Schnell zeihe ich ihn den Gang entlang, an meinem Zimmer vorbei und auch an dem von Mokuba, aus dem lautes Lachen zu hören ist. Wir eilen in den hinteren teil des ersten Stockes, wo sich einige Gästezimmer liegen. Ich öffnet die erstbeste Tür und schiebe Wheeler vor mir hinein, um sie dann hinter mir wieder zuzuknallen.

Während des Weges hierher haben wir uns unserer Jacken entledigt. Die liegen jetzt irgendwo auf dem Gang. Schweigend stehen wir uns gegenüber, dann kommt mir der Blondschopf langsam näher.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" haucht er.

Ich grinse und drücke ihn wieder neben die Wand an der Tür. Mit einer Hand halte ich seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf fest, mit der anderen streiche ich ihm langsam einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Ich beuge mich zu seinem Ohr. „Köter", flüstere ich und höre mit Genugtuung, wie er leise stöhnt. Oh ja, ich glaube, das könnte mir gefallen.

Meine Lippen berühren leicht die seinigen, während meine Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten. Je heftiger der Kuss wird, desto mehr verstärke ich den Druck meiner Finger auf seiner Haut, wenn sie seine Brustwarzen umkreisen und seine Bauchmuskeln entlang fahren.

Plötzlich drängt sich Wheeler vor und lotst mich so zum Bett, auf dem ich mich langsam sinken lasse und er sich über mich beugt.

„Ich dachte, du seiest gern ein Uke?" flüstere ich und schaue in seine himmlischen braunen Augen.

„Du musst mir halt zeigen, wo's lang geht", sagt der Blonde mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Mit einem Ruck habe ich mich hochgezogen und schon wenige Sekunden später liegt er unter mir, die Arme über den Kopf gelegt, die Augen halb geschlossen, so als warte er auf das, was kommen würde.

Ich beuge mich über ihn und küsse ihn und verbrenne beinahe innerlich, als er den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwidert.

Wie von selbst wandert meine Hand von seiner Brust hinunter zu seiner Hose und nestelt an dem Knopf. Plötzlich hat er kein Hemd mehr an. Unsere Kleidungstücke landen eines nach dem anderen auf dem Boden.

Ich stöhne wohlig auf und will Joey nur noch spüren.

_Frag mich nicht warum, ich liebe dich! _

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, seit wir die Zimmertür hinter uns geschlossen haben. Erschöpft und völlig fertig liege ich auf dem Bett und spüre das Gewicht des anderen Körpers auf mir. Seine blonden Haare kitzeln mich leicht am Kinn und mit seinem rechten Arm hält er mich fest umschlungen.

Ich öffne die Augen und blinzle. Auf meiner Brust spüre ich seinen warmen Atem. Er scheint zu schlafen. Ich muss grinsen. Kein Wunder, ich habe ihn auch ziemlich gefordert.

Plötzlich zucke ich zusammen. Ich spüre seine linke Hand, wie sie langsam meine Schenkel und meine Seite entlang streicht.

„Seto", kommt es leise und seufzend von der blonden Gestalt auf mir.

Ich fahre ihm mit den fingern durch die Haare. „Nenn mich doch nicht so", knurre ich.

Er hebt den Kopf und starrt mich etwas erschrocken an. Innerlich muss ich lachen.

„Warum nicht?" fragt er und legt den Kopf schief „Ich denke, dass das jetzt angebracht wäre."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein", sage ich „Angebracht wäre Meister…oder Herrchen."

Wieder kann ich mir ein Grinsen seitens seiner entgleisten Miene nicht verkneifen.

„Nach allem, was wir in den letzten Stunden gemacht haben, wäre alles andere unter meinem Niveau."

Joey knurrt. „So, so", brummt er und seinem Miene verfinstert sich.

Ich lächle. „Aber du gibst auch ein klasse Hündchen ab", flüstere ich „Bist eben ein richtiger Köter."

Zufrieden betrachte ich, wie sein Blick glasig wird. Ach ja, es ist so schön seinen Schwachpunkt zu kennen.

Ich richte mich halb auf, sodass sich unsere Gesichter ganz nah sind. „Köter", raune ich „Köö…."

Weiter komme ich nicht, denn wieder hat sich der Blonde auf mich gestürzt, wie ein hungriges Raubtier. Ich werde zurück in die Kissen gedrückt und erbarmungslos geküsst.

„Joey…", keuche ich in den Kuss hinein. Der Angesprochene stöhnt leise.

So merken wir beide nicht, dass die Zimmertür geöffnet wird.

„SETOOOOOOO!!"

Joey hält inne und mir bricht der kalte Schweiß aus. Oh nein! MOKUBA!

Joey dreht sich um und ich richte mich auf. An der sperrangelweit geöffneten Tür stehen mein kleiner Bruder und seine drei Freunde und starren uns an.

Scheiße! fluche ich im Gedanken. Warum habe ich nicht abgesperrt??

…

„Setoo…was machen du und Joey da?"

_Frag mich nicht warum, ich liebe dich!_

Gebt mir ein R!

Gebt mir ein E!

Gebt mir ein V!

Gebt mir ein I !

Gebt mir ein E!

Gebt mir ein W!

Gebt mir ein REVIEW!!


End file.
